


Elizabeth Hammond, Queen of Secrets

by Chillmaster3000



Series: Portals, Demons, & Bastards [2]
Category: Political Animals, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Brief mention of miscarriage, F/M, Men with kids are my weakness, Mention of Coulson and SHIELD, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillmaster3000/pseuds/Chillmaster3000
Summary: Eliza is trying to balance motherhood, married life, time-travel, and overbearing parental influences. Thank God she has Caleb.





	1. Chapter 1

1784

Elizabeth Hammond Tallmadge has accepted her fate as 1780s housewife. Really, she has. It’s not exactly part of the life plan she made back in college, in 2006, but she’s not exactly unhappy with it.

*

“Mama! Mama!” Eliza groans and rolls over. 

“He’s calling you,” Ben mutters. She swats him. 

“Your son too.”

“He’s not calling me.” Eliza sighs and heaves herself up to see Nathaniel hanging out of his bed. 

“Nathaniel!” She leaps out of bed to catch him. Eliza manages to scoop Nathaniel from his perch before the wave of nausea hits her. Luckily, a pair of strong hands grabs her by the waist before she can stumble.

“It’s an interesting morning already,” Ben comments. 

“Oh yeah,” Eliza murmurs. “Take Nathaniel. I’m going to be sick.” Ben lets go of Eliza and steps around to take Nathaniel. Eliza heads for the door. The one thing she can’t forgive 1784 for is the lack of indoor plumbing.

*

When Eliza comes back, Ben has Nathaniel dressed and at the kitchen table. Eliza’s husband is also dressed, unlike her, and looks perfectly ready to start his day. He’s feeding Nathaniel some oatmeal as Eliza shuts the door.

“Feeling better?” Ben asks, looking up with concern. Eliza nods. 

“I would have been better if I didn’t go running after somebody right after I got up,” she says, ruffling Nathaniel’s curls. “But I’m fine.”

“Sorry, Mama,” Nathaniel responds, oatmeal dripping out of his mouth. 

“No talking with food in your mouth,” Ben reminds him. 

“Sorry, Daddy.” More oatmeal falls on the napkin over Nathaniel’s shirt and Ben sighs.

“It’s a good thing you suggested the napkin bib,” he says to Eliza. “I didn’t know kids could be this messy for this long.”

“I’m pretty sure boys are messy until they turn twenty, at least,” Eliza says. “Douglas wasn’t, but T.J. had to figure out you can’t get dates looking like a slob.” 

“So we’ve got another eighteen years off this, do we?” Ben says, wiping the oatmeal off Nathaniel’s face.

“Or twenty-one, if we’re lucky,” Eliza says. Ben smiles at her.

“Or we’ll get luckier and we’ll get a girl who isn’t messy that long.” 

“That depends on the kind of girl we get,” Eliza says. Ben lets out a put-upon sigh and Eliza laughs. 

“Okay, I’m going to get dressed now,” she says. “Then someone is going to help me pick up his toys before Uncle Caleb comes home.” Nathaniel grins and claps.

“Uncle Caleb!”

“After you see the doctor,” Ben says, becoming serious. Eliza looks at him.

“Ben, I really don’t think-”

“Eliza, please,” Ben interrupts. “I’m nervous.” Eliza bites her lip. She supposes she really can’t argue with that point. 

“Fine,” she says. “But I’m going to get some things for Nathaniel, for the winter. You remember how he got sick at the camp last year, and I am not going through that again.”

“Duly noted,” Ben says, a note of relief in his voice. Nathaniel grabs Eliza’s sleeve, smearing oatmeal on her nightdress. 

“Is Uncle Caleb coming today?” he asks. 

“I don’t know, baby. It’s soon though,” Eliza says. “Or he’s going to get in trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one starts slightly before Caleb's flashbacks of the 1784 disappearance. In 1781 and 1782 flashbacks, Elizabeth is pregnant with Nathaniel. We will eventually get to 2012 in the 'present' narrative, but we start in 1784. I hope this clears up any timeline confusion. You have no idea how much I wish this story would just come out linearly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a brief description of a miscarriage in this chapter. It's the second paragraph in the 1784 section if you want to skip it.

2009

Elizabeth Hammond is so fucked. 

She’s 25, unemployed, single, and she’s pretty damn sure she’s pregnant with a douchebag’s baby. She hasn’t taken a test yet, but she hasn’t had her period in two months and she’s nauseous and it would be just her fucking luck to get knocked up by Chris Johnson of all people. Not to mention she can’t figure out how she’s going to get a job and have a baby at the same time. 

Eliza walks out of the alumni event at Princeton when the air in the reception seems to get thin. Everyone else has a job, has a life. All she has is a famous family that ignores her on a good day and fucks up any good thing she has on a bad one. Like shoving her at Chris Johnson for the worst one-night-stand she’s ever had. Eliza’s already dreading the lectures she’s going to get when she eventually has to tell them about this baby. 'Hey, Mom, you know that complete asshole you threw me at during your campaign kickoff? Well, he got me pregnant and I have absolutely no intention of ever talking to him again.'

Eliza’s contemplating all this when the air around her seems to drop twenty degrees. She looks around and realizes she’s not on campus anymore. The chill has her pull her blazer tighter.

“I didn’t think I walked that far,” Eliza mutters, looking at the woods in front of her. “Where the hell am I?”

*

1784

Caleb is at the house when Eliza gets back from the doctor. He already looks worried about her, so she knows Ben told him about the pregnancy. Caleb hands Eliza a bottle, swearing it’s from a midwife who knows all about this stuff, but Eliza can tell he’s lying. She’s been able to tell when he lies since she met him. She takes the bottle anyway.

.

Six months ago, Eliza miscarried. It was bad. She bled for days, heavy bleeding with chunks much larger than she’d ever had in a period. It got so bad the doctor confined her to bed, something Eliza had never liked, but she didn’t have the strength to argue. Ben was tearing himself in two trying to be a single parent and a nurse. Mary brought Thomas over most days to distract Nathaniel and help Ben.

Caleb came home a week into Eliza being on bedrest. She was sleeping most of the time, but she saw him come into her room and look as terrified as Ben did. She also saw him pour something from a bottle into the jug Ben kept in the room so he and Mary didn’t have to run out of the room to get water for Eliza. It got easier to stay awake after she drinks the water he spiked, and she started to feel better. The doctor called it a miracle, since she refused to be bled or have leeches or any of the other ‘medical treatments’ he was pushing. No one spoke of the bottle. Eliza was back on her feet and all Caleb had to say was that she was never one to be knocked down.

.

Caleb’s visit this time is much more relaxed. He teases Ben and Eliza, he showers Nathaniel with affection, and he makes himself useful around the house. Eliza catches him staring a little too long at Ben when the taller man’s not looking, and Ben gives Caleb lingering looks in return. Eliza’s not exactly innocent of the action herself. 

“We have to tell him,” Eliza says to Ben when Caleb’s got Nathaniel outside. Ben nods, drawing in a steadying breath. 

“Tomorrow,” he says. “We tell him tomorrow.”

“You’ll be ready tomorrow?” Eliza says, studying his expression.

“Yes,” Ben says. “Yes, I will. Will you?”

“Yes,” Eliza answers. She’s much steadier than Ben looks, but she has a little more experience in this kind of thing. Caleb comes back in then, swinging Nathaniel around while the boy giggles hysterically. 

“Somebody’s nearly ready for his supper!” Caleb announces. He puts Nathaniel down on his feet and Nathaniel throws himself around Caleb’s leg. 

“I want to sit next to Uncle Caleb!” he declares. 

“What do you say?” Eliza and Ben say together. 

“Please!” Nathaniel sings loudly. Caleb laughs. 

“You’ve been working on your manners, little bug. That’s good,” he says. “That’s how you get away with anything, being polite. Works for your father every time.”


	3. Chapter 3

1782

Eliza doesn’t know what she’s going to do. 

She’s been riding with Caleb Brewster as Thomas Hammond for nearly five months now. He trusts Tommy, and he’s gotten Major Tallmadge and General Washington to trust Tommy too. But Eliza’s starting to get big. She won’t be able to hide it much longer, let alone ride a horse into a contentious situation the way she has been. 

Caleb and ‘Tommy’ are called into Washington’s quarters at West Point after the shitstorm with General Arnold. Major Tallmadge is already there. Eliza can’t quite bring herself to call him Ben, even in her head. Tallmadge is looking up, and he nods when they enter. Washington is still looking over a ledger. Eliza is still awestruck by Washington, even though they’ve met several times now. She’d never cared much for him during her studies of history, but damn if the man wasn’t more impressive than his legendary reputation made him out to be. 

“You wanted to see us, General?” Caleb asks. Washington nods.

“Yes, Lieutenant. Thank you,” he says. “Now that Arnold has been exposed and removed, I will need someone to remain at West Point in his stead. That responsibility shall be yours, Major Tallmadge.”

“Sir!” Tallmadge says, affronted. “I- I’m flattered by the honor, but as head of intelligence, I should be at your side-”

“I have need of you here, Major,” Washington interrupts. His voice has become stern and Tallmadge quiets, his face still exuding his displeasure. “Lieutenant Brewster will be in charge of informing me of any developments with the Culpers.”

“Of course, sir. Me and Tommy can handle it,” Caleb says. 

“It will be just you, I’m afraid, Lieutenant,” Washington says, putting the ledger down. He looks directly at Eliza. She can feel his gaze in her bones. “Hammond will remain here, under the care of Major Tallmadge.”

“The care?” Tallmadge repeats. “Hammond is a man grown-” Washington turns to him with a raised brow and Eliza wants to melt into the floor. Shit, he knows. Then the general turns back to Eliza.

“It appears these gentlemen are not as observant as I had thought, Miss Hammond,” he says. Caleb and Tallmadge gape as Eliza nods.

“To be fair, sir, I have gone to lengths to avoid being detected,” she says, forgoing the deeper tone she’d been using. “How did you figure it out, if I may ask?”

“I knew it when I first saw you, Miss Hammond, by the way you walked,” Washington replies. “However, it did take me longer to cotton on to your condition.” He looks down at her middle and Eliza fights the urge to turn red. Tallmadge’s eyes are the size of dinner plates as he stares at her. 

“Jesus Christ, Tommy, why didn’t you tell me you’re knocked up?” Caleb says. “I wouldn’t have dragged you into half the shit we did if I knew- apologies, your Excellency.” He glances at Washington with that last part, but Washington waves him off.

“Right, and when was I supposed to tell you that? After I told you I’d lied to you for months about who I was?” Eliza answers. Caleb scowls.

“Shoulda said something,” he mutters.

“Miss Hammond, I have taken the liberty of writing to Mrs. Washington and procuring you some more suitable attire,” Washington says, as if there’d been no interruption. “She has also asked her most trusted and experienced midwife to come attend to you while you are here.”

“Sir, this is highly irregular,” Tallmadge says, finding his voice again. “T- Miss Hammond should be sent home to her family, not quartered in- in a military installation!”

“I don’t have any family,” Eliza bites off. Tallmadge looks at her again, eyes repentant. “I don’t have anywhere to go.”

“That’s what I had guessed,” Washington says, voice soft. “Major Tallmadge will see to your needs, Miss Hammond. After your child is born, we will discuss your future.”

“I can still be of help,” Eliza says quickly. “Sir, I can-” Washington holds up a hand.

“We will determine that later,” he says. “For now, I would like you to go and change into the clothes Mrs. Washington has sent you. They are in what was Mrs. Arnold’s room. Please go.” Eliza has heard that tone before. Her parents have used it when they dismiss her from ‘important conversations.’ She should have known better than to expect more from a Revolutionary General. 

Eliza squares her shoulders, looking Washington in the eye. She turns and heads for the stairs, head held high. Caleb starts talking in a soft voice. Eliza can’t make out the words. It doesn’t matter. 

.

Fuck corsets. 

Eliza figures out most of the dress, but the corset’s laces are on the back, which puts less pressure on her belly but makes it practically impossible to tie. She mutters curses while she tries to figure this out without a mirror. 

There’s a knock at the door as she’s struggling.

“Miss Hammond?” Tallmadge says through the door.

“Come in!” Eliza calls back, because she’s pretty much dressed. Tallmadge opens the door and pretty much stops there. 

“I- I thought you said-”

“I cannot lace this thing for the life of me,” Eliza says. “Help me out?” She turns to give him her back. After a moment, he shuts the door and walks over.

“I imagine it’s been some time since you’ve worn one of these,” Tallmadge says, taking up the laces.

“You’d be correct,” Eliza says. 

“Tell me if I make too it tight,” Tallmadge says. “I’ve never done this for a woman- an expecting woman before.”

“I’ll let you know,” Eliza says, rather than respond to the second half of that statement. Tallmadge’s hands are quick, and she can feel the corset taking shape around her.

“So I was talking with Caleb,” Tallmadge says. His voice is hurried and uncertain. “And he pointed out that an unmarried woman at camp might have some trouble. With some of the men. Especially being pregnant.”

“He’s probably not wrong,” Eliza says. Uneasiness wells up in her chest. She’d forgotten about that part of war, having been mostly assigned to Caleb’s side.

“I thought so too.” Tallmadge pulls a little too hard and Eliza grunts. “Sorry. I’ll fix it.” He loosens the lacing. “Anyway, I, uh, thought of a possible solution. If you approve.”

“What’s that?” Eliza says. 

“Well, it’s, um, that we, uh…you pose as my wife,” Tallmadge says. Eliza turns around, the laces coming out of his hand.

“Excuse me?” she says. Tallmadge is bright red. “You want me to pretend to be your wife?”

“I had no idea that would be so abhorrent to you,” he says, snappish. “I merely presumed you would want to keep yourself safe-”

“I don’t find it abhorrent, I’m merely surprised,” Eliza spits back. “You’ve never shown any particular fondness for me, so I didn’t expect you to make such an offer.”

“That was my own problem,” Tallmadge says. “I am still your friend, and I would see that you are safe here.” Eliza studies him. There’s some hesitation in his face, but his jaw is set in determination and his eyes are righteous. Still…

“Are you doing this to fuck me?” Eliza asks. Tallmadge recoils like she’s burned him.

“No! If I wanted- there’s plenty of ways to find that- I would never-”

“I figured. I just wanted to be sure,” Eliza says. Tallmadge blinks, confused. “You’re a good man, Major, from what I’ve seen and Caleb’s told me, but seriously, I had to make sure this wasn’t about sex.”

“This is about your protection,” Tallmadge says again. “Do you approve of the plan or not?” Eliza crosses her arms, pulling the corset loose.

“I don’t think I’ve got much of a choice,” she replies. 

“Unless your actual husband shows up,” Tallmadge says pointedly. 

“I don’t have one,” Eliza says. “Thank you. For doing this.” Tallmadge’s expression softens slightly. 

“It’s the least I can do, after all you’ve done for the cause,” he says. “Do you want me to finish lacing you up?” Eliza laughs.

“Yes, please.” She turns back around and Tallmadge takes up the laces again. 

“You know, I’ve rarely heard a woman say ‘fuck’ in my company,” he remarks. 

“You’d better get used to it, Major,” Eliza says. “It’s an essential part of my vocabulary.”

“Ben,” he says. “You have to start calling me Ben, if we’re going to be husband and wife. And I’ll need to know your name.”

“Elizabeth,” Eliza says. “I prefer Eliza.”

“Eliza,” Ben repeats. “It suits you.”

“Thanks,” Eliza says. “Do we need rings?”

“Shit,” Ben says. “Uh, sorry-”

“You can swear in front of me,” Eliza says. “I’m probably gonna swear in front of you at least once a day, you can return the favor.”

“Fair,” Ben says. “But I don’t have the rings for you.” Eliza nods. She’d forgotten it was 18th century custom for the wife to wear both engagement rings after the wedding. A subtle reminder that she was owned by her husband. What a lovely way to spend the rest of her time in the 1780s, Eliza thinks. 

Ben finishes lacing the corset and Eliza turns back around. She supposes it could be worse- he is a good man, and he isn’t bad to look at. He’ll be a much better husband than Chris Johnson at any rate.

. 

Washington loves the plan. He starts telling Eliza that they can pass messages through their personal correspondence, and she can use this position to their advantage. The only problem seems to be the absence of rings. Washington starts musing about sending Billy out to get them when Caleb comes back into the house.

“What’s going on then?” he says, looking at the three of them. 

“Ma- Ben has suggested I pose as his wife,” Eliza says. Caleb gives her a onceover. 

“Yeah, I’d buy that. You’re pretty enough to match him,” he says. 

“Your analysis is invaluable, Lieutenant,” Washington says drily. “We’ve run into a small problem with this plan, however. Perhaps you have some more helpful ideas.”

“What’s the problem?” Caleb asks. 

“I don’t have rings for Eliza,” Ben says. He actually looks sort of embarrassed about it, as if he could have possibly foreseen the need for rings.

“Oh, is that it?” Caleb says, unimpressed. He reaches into his coat and brings out a small pouch on a cord. “Here.” He walks up to Eliza, giving her the pouch. She loosens the top to bring out two rings, somewhat weathered but still shining rings. 

“Caleb, those are your mother’s,” Ben says, scandalized. 

“She’s not using them,” Caleb says with a shrug. “Mind you, don’t lose those.” Eliza nods.

“I swear,” she says. Caleb picks the rings up from her palm and takes her left hand. He holds her knuckles delicately before sliding the rings onto her finger.

“There you are,” he says. “Now you’re Mrs. Benjamin Tallmadge.” Caleb pats the back of her hand and smiles at her. There’s a strange light in his eyes, but he turns to Ben with the grin before Eliza can figure out what it is.

“Thank you, Caleb,” Ben says. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Caleb says. “Somebody ought to get use out of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Washington is both immensely difficult and incredibly fun. I wish I could write more of him in this universe.


	4. Chapter 4

1784

The next morning, Eliza is up first. She isn’t throwing up this time, thankfully, and she sits in the kitchen with a cup of tea for a while. There’s a spoonful of whatever Caleb brought in it. The taste is a little bitter, but Eliza has more faith in this than the bleeding and the ‘cathartics’ Dr. Abernathy liked to prescribe.

Caleb is awake next, coming out to the kitchen as quietly as he can. He grins at Eliza when he sees her.

“Morning,” he whispers. “How do we feel?”

“Fine, thank you,” Eliza replies. “Have a seat, I’ll start breakfast.”

“I’ll help,” Caleb says. Eliza stands and he follows her to the fireplace. 

“There’s something we have to talk about,” Eliza says as they get the fire started. “You and me and Ben.”

“Gonna be hard to do, since Ben’s not awake yet,” Caleb says.

“I meant when he wakes up,” Eliza says. The flames start licking the wood and Caleb stands back.

“Well, I was going to head out and do some errands today, so it’ll have to wait til I get back,” he says. “It can wait until tonight, can’t it?”

“Yes, I suppose-”

“Good. I’ll go get some more wood for the fire,” Caleb says. He’s out the door before she can say anything more. Eliza curses herself for phrasing it so poorly, but how else was she supposed to say it? There wasn’t a manual for this shit.

*

Caleb ducks out of the house while Ben and Nathaniel are still eating. Ben raises an eyebrow at Eliza, who sighs.

“I think I scared him.”

“Scared?” Ben repeats. “Caleb?”

“It happens, on occasion,” Eliza says drily. “And I said we needed to talk, which almost always scares the pants off most men.”

“You couldn’t have said something else?” Ben says. 

“It was the first thing that came to mind!” Eliza says. Nathaniel pats Eliza’s hand, getting it sticky.

“It’s okay, Mama,” he says. “Uncle Caleb comes back.”


	5. Chapter 5

1782

The worst part of being stuck at West Point is waiting. All Eliza seems to do is wait: wait for Washington’s next letter, wait for Caleb, wait for the baby, wait for Ben to have a break so she has someone to talk to for five minutes. It’s interminable. It’s hellish.

Ben finds her one day sitting by the river, writing in her journal. Eliza hears him coming- the buttons on his jacket click against his belt and his boots crush the grass as he approaches.

“Eliza,” he says. She tips her head back to look at him. Ben’s stern expression is less imposing when it’s upside down. “Rhodes told me you were out here. What are you doing?”

“Writing,” Eliza replies. 

“Writing what?” Ben says.

“A journal,” Eliza says. Ben’s eyes narrow. “Don’t worry, there’s nothing classified in it. It’s for the baby.”

“The baby?” Ben repeats doubtfully. 

“If something happens to me, I want them to know where they came from,” Eliza answers. “Childbirth is dangerous, you know.” 

“You’re not going to die in childbirth,” Ben says like he’s telling a child there are no monsters under the bed. “Your midwife is very experienced. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“That’s easy for you to say. You’re not going to push a human being and an organ out of you,” Eliza says, turning back to her journal. She hears Ben sigh behind her. The grass crunches and the buttons clack and suddenly Eliza feels the heat of another body beside her. She looks to see Ben has sat next to her. It’s no easy task, given how tight he likes to wear his breeches, and he has to keep his knees bent in front of him.

“Are you really afraid of it?” Ben asks.

“You’re going to stain your uniform,” Eliza says to him.

“Eliza,” Ben says. “Are you afraid?” He holds her gaze like their eyes are magnets. 

“I’ve been afraid for six months, Ben,” Eliza says finally. “I don’t know how to be a mother. I don’t know how to give birth. I could die, the baby could die, we could both die. I don’t have anything to give my child if we both live but a stupid journal. Then there’s the fact that there’s a war on and nobody trusts anyone anymore, and there’s incredible violence everywhere. Of course I’m afraid.”

“When you put it that way, it does sound terrifying,” Ben admits. 

“I’ve been told I have a way with words,” Eliza says, trying to quiet the thudding in her chest. Ben puts a hand between the two of them, close enough for her to touch if she wants. 

“If it helps,” he says. “You aren’t alone. You’ve got me, and Caleb. Quite seriously, I don’t think you’re ever going to get rid of him.” Eliza smirks, her hand closing to feel the rings on her finger. “And I’m not going to abandon you either. You are my wife, after all.”

“I’m your pretend-wife,” Eliza says. 

“And you’re having my pretend-child, so there’s that taken care of,” Ben answers. “Anything happens to you, I’ll take care of the baby. You have my word.”

“That’s very…kind of you,” Eliza says. “What- What do you get out of it?”

“Get out of it?” Ben repeats. “What are you talking about?”

“What’s in it for you? Most people don’t just raise someone else’s kid for the hell of it,” Eliza says. Ben stares at her.

“I don’t- I would do it because you’re my friend and it’s the right thing to do,” he says. “I don’t know who you’ve been around, but you have a very strange world view sometimes.”

“If you’d grown up in my family, you’d have a similar one,” Eliza says. She puts her hand next to his. “…Thank you. I appreciate you being here for me.”

“You’re welcome,” Ben says, still awkward. He looks at the water in front of them for a moment, and Eliza turns back to her journal. There’s a silence for a few minutes, the two of them just sitting beside each other. 

“Caleb should be back tomorrow,” Ben says suddenly. Eliza looks up. 

“Really? I thought he wasn’t going to be here for another two days.”

“He had to go see Culper suddenly,” Ben says. Eliza grins. 

“I’ll be glad to see him,” she says. “I’m not used to not seeing him all the time.”

“I miss him too,” Ben says. He’s still looking at the water. “I worry about him.”

“So do I,” Eliza says. “Caleb’s one of the smartest people I’ve ever met, but he does get into trouble a lot.”

“He always gets out of it,” Ben says absently. “It’s a particular skill of his.”

“I’ve noticed,” Eliza says. “He’s always been like this?”

“Since we were kids,” Ben says. “Caleb gets into trouble and finds his way back out. Even if it’s someone else’s fault he got into trouble.” 

“Was it ever yours?” Eliza suggests. Ben looks back at her, a smirk on his face.

“Me? Never. He’s the troublemaker, you know.”

“Right,” Eliza says. There’s some more thudding under her skin, but this time in her stomach. Eliza reaches up to cover the spot where the baby’s kicking.

“Is everything all right?” Ben asks, brow furrowing. 

“Yeah, just some kicking,” Eliza says. 

“Kicking?” Ben repeats. 

“Kicking. Here.” She picks up his hand and puts it on her belly. Ben turns red for a second, but then he feels the kick under his palm. His face goes slack.

“Jesus,” Ben mutters. “He can actually kick already?”

“Has been for a couple months, actually, but I don’t think anyone else could have felt it before,” Eliza says. “You think it’s gonna be a boy?”

“I just…assumed,” Ben says, staring at her belly. “Either way is fine, really.” Eliza could laugh at his expression, his face soft in wonder like she’s never seen it before. Instead she just smiles. Part of her wants to stay here forever. 

“Sir!” A voice interrupts the moment. They turn to see one of the men approach. Ben’s hand slides off Eliza and he starts to stand. 

“Yes, Ellis?” he says. 

“You’re needed back at the house, sir,” Ellis says, his tone apologetic. 

“Thank you, Ellis.” Ben looks down at Eliza. “Do you need a hand getting up? It’s going to be dark soon-”

“Yes, thank you.” Eliza sets the journal aside and reaches up. Ben bends over to put his arm around her waist. He pulls Eliza to her feet with far more ease than she would have expected. Then he retrieves her journal and hands it to her.

“There you are,” Ben says. He offers his arm to Eliza. She takes it and he leads her back to the house. Eliza may still have to wait for Caleb to come back, but it’ll be easier now.


	6. Chapter 6

1784

Living with a toddler means doing laundry constantly. No matter how many napkins they sacrificed at meal time, there was always another casualty. Usually an adult’s clothes. Eliza can live with a few stains, but Ben cannot, both because of his position as the town’s teacher and his own neuroses. Eliza loves him enough not to tease him about it. 

Eliza’s taking the laundry out to the line that afternoon. Ben has Nathaniel in the yard as well, running after a ball. 

“Do you need any help with that?” Ben asks as Eliza comes out with the basket. She hefts the basket up.

“I’m fine. I’ll call if I need you,” Eliza says. “Keep running the boy- he’ll sleep better.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Ben nods at her. Nathaniel hurries over with the ball.

“Daddy! Daddy! Again!”

“Yes, sir!” Ben takes the ball from Nathaniel and rolls it across the grass. Nathaniel squeals, chasing the ball with single-minded glee. Eliza sets the basket down with a laugh and starts pulling out the laundry. That’s another thing she misses about the 21st century- laundry was a hell of a lot easier. 

A rhythm forms. Eliza clips the laundry to the line, the wet fabric making dull flapping sounds. Nathaniel giggles and shouts for Ben to toss the ball “Again! Again!” The ball crosses the lawn again and again. It’s tranquil, in its own way.

Then the giggles cut out mid-breath. Eliza looks away from the laundry to see the ball and the boy are gone.

“Nathaniel!” Ben shouts, already running. Eliza drops what she’s doing to follow him, and he disappears before her eyes when he reaches a certain spot. Eliza races to the same spot, praying she’s not too late. 

As soon as her feet pass the spot, they land in snow. A piercing wind cuts through Eliza’s bones and she stops. There’s a streetlight casting a yellowish glow on her, Ben, and Nathaniel, the latter shivering in Ben’s arms. It looks as though they’re in an alley between two buildings. A dumpster graces one end of the alley and a brick wall blocks off the other.

“Eliza,” Ben says, trying to keep calm. “Where are we?”

“I think the more appropriate question is when,” Eliza says. She wraps her arms around herself and heads for the dumpster.

“Where are you going?” Ben’s voice carries a note of alarm. His feet crunch in the snow behind her until she stops at the dumpster. Eliza gets lucky and spots a newspaper sticking out of the lid. She pulls it from its trap. Once it’s free, Eliza uncrumples it to look for a date. Ben stands beside her. 

“Those are photographs,” he says. “Just like yours.” Eliza nods. She finds the date at the top edge of the paper: February 16th, 2012.

“2012,” Eliza says. “It’s been three years here too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we start to catch up with Caleb's part of the narrative! Time travel is fun!


	7. Chapter 7

1782

Eliza finds Ben making the rounds of the barracks. It’s not easy to catch up with him, now that she’s less than a month from her due date, but she makes her way over to him. Ben hears her coming and stops to let her get to him.

“You shouldn’t be this far from the house,” he says, stiff. 

“I’m not going to go into labor out here,” Eliza replies. “I need to talk to you.”

“I think you made yourself clear yesterday.” Ben’s voice is cold. Eliza supposes she deserves that.

“I don’t think I did, Major, which is why I’m here,” Eliza says in the same frosty tone. “Do I have permission to try to say what I actually mean?”

“You’ve never waited for my permission for anything else,” Ben says. Rather than respond to his barb, Eliza holds out her journal. She opens it and pulls something from the inside cover’s discreet pocket. As soon as he sees it, Ben’s irate expression turns to confusion.

“What…what is this?” he says. 

“It’s a photograph,” Eliza says. “In the 1850s, someone is going to discover how to capture images on a film and preserve them on paper. These images will look much more realistic than any portrait painted or sculpted.”

“And how did you get this?” Ben says. “If it’s not to be invented for another seventy years- if that claim is true-”

“If you’d look closely, Major, there’s a banner that says 2006 at the top,” Eliza interrupts. Ben looks again. His frown deepens.

“And what exactly are you doing in a…photograph from 2006?” he asks. 

“Graduating from Princeton,” Eliza says. “As you can see. But that’s not the real question you’re asking.”

“No, it is not,” Ben says evenly. He seems to have regained some footing in the conversation. “If this photograph is from 2006, and you are as well, what are you doing here?”

“I don’t know,” Eliza answers, and that’s the terrible truth. “I was out walking. One minute I’m in 2009, trying to figure out what to do about the baby. The next I’ve accidentally wandered into a skirmish between two armies in 1781. I can’t explain what happened, I just know it did.” Ben studies the photograph some more before looking up at her.

“And why are you telling me this?” he says. Eliza swallows.

“Well, I didn’t think it would be fair to accept your proposal of actual marriage when you didn’t know who I really am,” she says. “So now you know. And you can do with the information what you will.”

“What I will?” Ben says. “What does that mean?”

“I don’t know,” Eliza says, putting the photograph away. “Rescind the proposal. Send me away.”

“I’m not going to do either,” Ben says, making a face. “Why do you always assume I’m just going to abandon you?”

“Because that’s what people tend to do,” Eliza says. “Things get hard and they leave.”

“I’m not people,” Ben replies. He looks angry again and Eliza doesn’t know what to do.

“Anyway,” she says. “That’s what I meant to say. I’m not…from here, and you should know that.”

“Thank you for telling me,” Ben says. “My…proposal still stands, if you’re open to it.” He looks her in the eye. Eliza blinks.

“Well, okay then,” she says. “I accept.” Ben smiles. 

“All right then,” he says. “I’ll see you back at this house. I want to hear more about 2009.” He puts a hand on her arm and Eliza feels like a weight has been taken off her shoulders. She nods at him, unwilling to smile just yet.

“You got it.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter in which we confront the differences in racial attitudes, children's stories, and undergarments in the 1780s and 2010s

2012

They happened to come out in a small town late in the evening, so there aren’t many people around to ask for help. The one person they find that isn’t weirded out by their colonial attire directs them to the police. 

It takes about half an hour to get to the police station. By then, their shoes and the hem of Eliza’s dress are soaked, and their teeth chatter constantly. Nathaniel is burrowed into the lining of Ben’s jacket, which is far too light for the weather. As they approach, an officer comes out to meet them.

“Excuse me, folks!” she calls, waving to get their attention. “This way!” Eliza pushes Ben towards the officer. The officer takes them into the station.

“We got a call about you three a little while ago,” she says as they get inside. It’s at least thirty degrees warmer there and Eliza almost cries. Ben is distracted by the building’s interior, which is very different from a 1780’s building, and Eliza pushes him again. 

“We sent out a car for you, but it must have just missed you. Come on, this way,” the officer says. She leads them through a hallway. 

“Thank you,” Eliza says as they pass a bullpen full of curious eyes. “We could really use some help.”

“I can see that. You get lost on your way to Williamsburg or something?” the officer says. 

“Not exactly,” Eliza says. The officer stops in front of an office door. She opens the door and ushers them inside. There’s a man inside, and he stands up to greet them. 

“There you are. Chief Musgray, how you doing,” he says, his words marked by a slight lisp. He holds out his hand to shake. Ben is a little shocked, though whether it’s by the black man trying to shake his hand or the computers behind the man is difficult to say. Eliza takes Musgray’s hand first.

“Thank you so much, Chief. We’re in a terrible emergency,” Eliza says. “I’m Elizabeth Hammond Tallmadge. This is my husband, Ben Tallmadge, and our son, Nathaniel Tallmadge.” Ben recovers enough to shake Musgray’s hand as well.

“How do you do.”

“Nice to meet you,” Musgray says quickly. He turns back to Eliza. “Did you say Elizabeth Hammond? Like Elaine Hammond’s daughter?”

“That’s me,” Eliza says. “We need your help, sir. As you can imagine.”

“Of course, Mrs. Tallmadge,” Musgray says. “Danielle, would you go get Lydia and Greg? We’re gonna need some DNA tests in here, and, uh, set up a hotel room for these folks. Also some warmer clothes, get somebody on that.”

“You got it, Chief,” the officer says. She leaves. Musgray gestures to the chairs in front of his desk. 

“Have a seat, you two, have a seat,” he says. Ben and Eliza sit down. Nathaniel reaches for Eliza and she takes him from Ben.

“How’s Mama’s good boy?” Eliza says to him. “You were so good today.”

“Want Uncle Caleb,” Nathaniel mutters into her bodice. Eliza looks at Ben, who’s still taking in the space. He doesn’t seem to have heard the request, which is probably for the best.

Musgray sits down behind his desk. He puts down a tape recorder and turns it on.

“So, Elizabeth Hammond Tallmadge,” he says. “Why don’t you start by telling me where you’ve been these past three years?” Eliza takes a deep breath. 

“Well, it’s a bit of a long story,” she says. “To start, when I was at the Princeton alumni event, I was kidnapped.” She’s had some time to prepare this story, both over the past three years and during the long walk over. Eliza’s also had two incredible liars for parents. She keeps talking, and Musgray eats it up. Ben watches Musgray. He does a good job of not looking surprised. Eliza can only hope he’s listening well enough to retell it later. 

*

When Eliza’s finished with her story, Danielle has returned with two more officers and some clothes. The male officer leads Ben and Nathaniel to a bathroom, where they can get changed, while the second woman takes blood and saliva from Eliza. After both samples have been sealed away, Eliza is fingerprinted. Ben and Nathaniel return in warm, modern clothes. Eliza only has a moment to explain what the cops are going to take for testing before she’s escorted to a bathroom to change as well. 

Putting on modern clothes again is an experience. Eliza hasn’t worn pants in more than two years, and these pants fit better than her stolen ones in 1781 ever did. A sports bra is very different from a corset in many ways, plus having actual underwear again is very strange. But everything is so much softer than her 1780’s clothes and so much warmer. 

Eliza’s led back to the office. Nathaniel runs right up to her, attaching himself to her legs before she’s all the way into the room. She pries him off and picks him up so she can move.

“Mrs. Tallmadge, I think we’ve just about wrapped up here,” Musgray says. “Danielle is gonna take you over to the Holiday Inn nearby, and we’ll send over those samples right away. You folks get some rest now. Anything you need, just give a holler.”

*

The hotel room is pretty basic, at least to modern standards, but to Eliza, it’s like a fucking luxury. She’d gotten used to firelight and mattresses filled with god-knows-what plant matter. Coming back to electricity and springs is like going to heaven, even if it is a hotel room that’s been used as a fuckhaven for business people and sneaky teenagers.

When they get inside, Eliza flicks on the lights with her wrist. Ben and Nathaniel jump at the sudden brightness.

“Easy,” Eliza says. 

“Easy?” Ben repeats as they walk further into the room. “We just travelled through two centuries and apparently several hundred miles. We may as well have ended up in an entirely different world for all I recognize. How am I supposed to take that easy?” He sits down forcefully on the bed only to spring right back up. “What the hell is that?”

“It’s a mattress with springs, Ben. It’s better for sleeping on,” Eliza says, setting Nathaniel on the bed. The boy starts testing the firmness of the surface with his hands. 

“Springs? That sounds like torture, not a sleep aid,” Ben says, crossing his arms over his chest. “Not unlike these trousers-”

“That’s because they’re too big for you,” Eliza says. “We’ll get you ones that fit later.” Ben doesn’t look mollified by that. “Ben, I know this is hard for you. It wasn’t easy for me either. You’re just going to have to…roll with it until you get your bearings.”

“Roll with it?” Ben repeats scathingly. 

“Be flexible,” Eliza answers as patiently as she can. “It’s all going to be really strange. I’m sorry. But at least we’re together. No one got left behind.” Well, almost everyone.

“Well, there is that,” Ben says, shoulders relaxing slightly. “When I saw Nathaniel vanish, I thought the worst.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever run as fast as I did then,” Eliza says. She walks up to him and puts a hand on his arm. “This…isn’t what I would have asked for. But we’re together, and we’re safe. As soon as those tests come back, they’ll contact my family and we’ll be able to figure this out.”

“And if they don’t approve of me?” Ben asks. “What then?”

“Then they’re as stupid as I remember, and we’ll have to put up with that for a while,” Eliza says. “They’ll like you more than Freddie, definitely.”

“Freddie?” Ben repeats. 

“My first love,” Eliza says. “My parents really didn’t like that. In comparison, you’ll be Prince Charming.”

“I’ll be who?” Ben says. Eliza smiles

“Right. Those stories are a little new for you,” she says. “He’s the hero in the story who saves the day and marries the princess. You’ll hear plenty about him soon enough. He’s in all the kids’ stories.”

“Mama!” Nathaniel calls. They look to see him bouncing himself on the mattress, giggling as he moves. Eliza nudges Ben.

“Go sit on the bed like you did before. He’ll like that,” she says. Ben uncrosses his arms and goes over to the bed. He sits down heavily again, sending Nathaniel several inches into the air. Nathaniel squeals in delight. 

“Again! Again!” Ben grins at him and shifts his weight again, causing more squealing. Eliza gets on the other side of the bed to play lifeguard. She’s sure the other rooms don’t appreciate the horseplay, but right now she really doesn’t care.


	9. Chapter 9

1782

After Nathaniel is born, Eliza has a hard time letting anyone else hold him. He’s so little and fragile that she can’t bear having him far from her for any extended period of time. Eliza wants to hold him all the time, just to know he’s well and safe.

She can let the midwife hold him, just for a little while. Eliza knows the midwife knows what she’s doing, but she doesn’t entirely trust the midwife. Perhaps it’s the side effect of working a spy ring, but she doesn’t trust many people anymore. Caleb, of course, she’d trust with her son. Eliza’s just not sure he knows what to do with a baby after a certain point. He’s not always around either. General Washington holds Nathaniel with certainty and can entertain an infant’s attention span, as can Hamilton and Lafayette, but again, they’re not there very long. 

Ben quickly becomes Eliza’s go-to. He could be doing almost anything when Eliza comes in with Nathaniel and Ben will hold his arms out to take the baby. He is surprisingly quite adept at soothing and distracting Nathaniel while going about his tasks. The men have to get used to their commander giving them orders with ‘the baby’ peering over his shoulder. Caleb happens on the sight on one return and nearly falls over laughing.

.

“The paternal look suits you, Major!” Caleb calls as Eliza comes outside to see what the commotion’s about. Ben grins at him, patting Nathaniel’s back.

“It’s a pity you can’t try it for yourself, Caleb. That’d require you staying in one place for more than a few days,” Ben says. Caleb comes up and holds his hands out. 

“Ah, I’ll just spoil your kid instead. Hand him over,” Caleb says. Ben does, taking great care with Nathaniel’s head. Caleb takes the baby as if he’s made of glass and gold. Eliza swears she’s never seen anything more beautiful than the two men fussing over her son.

“Don’t get him dirty, Eliza doesn’t like it when he’s dirty-”

“A healthy coating of dirt is good for him, Tallboy. Oi, get out of my beard, little bug-”

“He likes to pull hair. You get used to it.”

“It’s bad manners, is what that is. Teach him not to do that.”

“He’s a little young to be taught anything,” Eliza says, coming up. Caleb grins at her despite the tiny hand pulling his beard. 

“My Liza Love! How are you?” He leans down to kiss her on the cheek. There’s a fair bit of grime all over him, but Eliza hardly minds. “Your boy is behaving like an animal, best get on that before it becomes a habit.”

“Like you?” Eliza suggests. Caleb barks out a laugh, startling Nathaniel. The baby buries his face in Caleb’s beard as if to hide from the noise. Ben reaches to stroke the top of Nathaniel’s head.

“Did Uncle Caleb scare you, Nat?” he says. The words ‘Uncle Caleb’ fall easily from his tongue, as if he’d been ready to say them all his life. Caleb tries to pry the little fingers from his beard without much success. His annoyance is overshadowed by his delight.


	10. Chapter 10

2012

Eliza wakes up to coughing. There’s a small person coughing near her elbow and a larger person coughing a bit farther away. Eliza pushes Nathaniel to sit up. 

“Sit up when you cough, baby, it works better,” she mutters, getting up. Eliza sees Ben upright, his shoulders shaking as he tries to suppress the cough. “Ben, are you all right?”

“Yeah, I just- need a drink,” Ben says. 

“Get some water from the bathroom.” Ben gets up and heads for the bathroom. Eliza feels Nathaniel’s forehead with the back of her hand. It’s warmer than she’d like, and she turns his head to feel it with her lips. 

“I think you’ve got a fever, Nat,” Eliza mutters. “Should have seen that coming. You don’t have the immunities I do.” Nat coughs in response. Something green comes out of his mouth “Urgh.” Eliza reaches over to the nightstand for a tissue. She wipes up the phlegm and wads up the tissue. “Poor baby.”

“What’s wrong?” Ben reappears with two plastic cups of water. He looks pale, his hair sticking to his face. Eliza gets up on her knees to feel his forehead.

“I think you’re both sick, Ben,” she says. Ben shakes his head. 

“I’m fine. It’s the air in here,” he says. “Here, help Nathaniel with this.” He hands her the cup and she settles back down next to Nathaniel. Ben downs his while Nathaniel puts hands on the sides of his cup. After a few hiccoughs send water onto the sheets, Nathaniel manages to drink some. Eliza hopes Ben’s right about the air being the problem.


	11. Chapter 11

1783

Washington recalls them back to camp when Nathaniel is almost six months old. He apologizes, but he needs Ben back in the field, and couldn’t bear the thought of separating the new family. Caleb helps Eliza figure out a way to ride with the baby without upsetting him. 

The problem with camp is that there’s so many men around. Eliza can’t walk two feet without stepping on another person, which was fine before she had a baby. Now there’s men sneezing, vomiting, and shitting pretty much everywhere. Eliza’s no doctor, but she knows that bodily fluids carry a fuckton of germs that could get an adult sick, let alone a baby with little immunities. Ben and Caleb tell her she’s being paranoid. 

Lo and behold, Nathaniel starts coughing and crying at all hours. The camp doctor says he has a mild cold. The doctor and Eliza argue for several hours over what treatment is best for Nathaniel, which only ends when Washington himself comes in and tells the doctor to let Eliza decide how to treat her son. They decide on a chest rub and some pepper concoctions to clear his sinuses. Nathaniel hates it and screams when he’s being treated. 

“Isn’t there something less…irritating we could do?” Caleb asks as Eliza carries Nathaniel around the fire, bouncing him to try and soothe him.

“Not with the current standard of medicine,” Eliza replies acidly. Ben winces. 

“We should have believed you earlier,” he says. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t make him better,” Eliza says. A soldier passes by to go piss and he sneers at the crying baby. “Fuck you! He’s a baby! He can’t help it!” 

“Eliza!” Ben and Caleb say together.

“No! I’m tired of these men looking at my son like he’s a pest they have to put up with! They’re the reason he’s sick-”

“Mrs. Tallmadge,” a cool voice interrupts. Eliza turns to see Washington standing behind her. 

“Sir. I apologize-” 

“There is no need,” Washington says. “I know these past few days have been difficult for you, and I apologize. It was I who summoned you into camp, which is no place for your child.” He holds out his hands. “To make up for my fault, I offer to care for Nathaniel George tonight. Billy and I are more than capable of seeing to his needs so that you may get some rest.”

“Your Excellency, I can’t ask that of you,” Eliza says. 

“You are no use to your son exhausted, and you are no use to me that way either,” Washington says. “Allow me to remedy that.” He lifts his hands higher. Eliza is exhausted, and she could use the night off. She passes Nathaniel over. As soon as he’s in Washington’s arms, Nathaniel’s crying quietens, if only some. Ben and Caleb make small noises of astonishment.

“There you are,” Washington says, patting Nathaniel’s back. “Martha had warned me that you babes can sense the emotions of others. Stress does you no good.” He smiles at Eliza. “Go rest. I shall return him in the morning.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Eliza says. Washington turns to Ben. 

“Make sure she does,” he says. “Come, Nathaniel George. Let us see if we cannot get you some sleep as well.” He walks off with the baby. Ben takes Eliza’s arm. 

“Come on,” he says softly. “You need your rest. Tomorrow I can watch Nathaniel while I do the letters.” Eliza nods. 

“All right,” she says. “Good night, Caleb.”

“Night, Liza.” Caleb wanders off after Washington. Eliza suspects he’ll be keeping an ear on Washington’s tent. Eliza lets Ben take her back to their tent. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t helped more,” Ben says. “I’ve left you to it all yourself-”

“It’s my only job. I should be able to do it,” Eliza says. 

“I’m his father, I should help,” Ben says. Eliza looks up at him and his face is wracked with guilt. She leans into him. 

“I love you,” she mutters. 

“I love you too,” Ben says quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Washington is Nathaniel's pseudo-grandpa. He's already Ben's pseudo-dad, so I had to go there. I don't make the rules


	12. Chapter 12

2012

Ben and Nathaniel do not get better when they return to the police station. Nathaniel starts sneezing and Ben’s coughing turns into wheezing. Musgray and his officers start to look as concerned as Eliza feels, even as they question Eliza and Ben again to confirm their stories.

“Sir, maybe you should sit down,” Danielle says to him.

“I just need to walk it off,” Ben says. He waves off her helping hand. Danielle shoots Eliza a look of ‘your Amish husband is using shitty medicine,’ and Eliza shrugs. Ben isn’t exactly listening to her either. 

“I’ll go with you,” Danielle volunteers instead. Ben nods and follows her out of the office. Eliza turns to Musgray.

“Your husband has strong opinions, doesn’t he?” the Chief says. 

“I’m afraid so,” Eliza says. “He’s usually more reasonable, but the change... is difficult for him.”

“A man gets scared when he’s out of his element,” Musgray says with a nod. “And his boy’s sick, that’s not gonna help any.” He looks at Nathaniel in Eliza’s arms, who has been dozing between sneezes and coughs. Eliza strokes her son’s sweaty forehead. Those DNA tests can’t come back soon enough. 

There’s a loud thump from outside. Eliza and Musgray jump up as Danielle starts shouting in the hall. Eliza gets to the door first. She throws it open to find Ben on the floor, not responding to Danielle’s repeated taps on his face. Eliza can hardly breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They told everyone Ben was Amish to save the confusion of why he knows nothing about modern culture, in case that's unclear.


	13. Chapter 13

1783 

Ben’s father Nathaniel is a reverend. He lives simply and preaches peace. That doesn’t mean he wouldn’t ask them about their battlefield experiences. Several times. 

The week after they return to Setauket, Caleb stays at the Tallmadge house with the rest of them. Reverend Tallmadge tries not to ask for too many tales, knowing they’re exhausted, but he is a curious man. 

“You didn’t see any battles, dear Eliza, did you?” he says to her as she helps him prepare dinner one night. Eliza starts to say no, but Caleb happens to have heard the question and answers for her.

“Yeah, once,” he says. “Saved Benny boy’s arse, didn’t she, Ben?” Eliza and the Reverend turn to see Ben carry in Nathaniel.

“What did Eliza do?” Ben says. 

“Saved. Your. Arse,” Caleb repeats slowly. Ben turns red. 

“Yes, maybe.”

“Maybe!” Eliza says. “Are you still insisting you weren’t that badly injured?”

“I wasn’t!” Ben replies. 

“You were unconscious, you knob,” Caleb says. “She dragged you onto a horse and got you off the battlefield before you could bleed out.”

“My goodness. Really?” Reverend Tallmadge says, grinning at Ben. 

“He’s exaggerating a tad,” Ben mumbles. 

“Careful now, that’s your wife you’re diminishing,” Reverend Tallmadge says. “I can see why he chose you, Eliza. Ben’s always liked a girl with brass in her.”

“Eliza’s got brass aplenty, that’s for sure,” Caleb says. He nudges Ben, who turns redder. “Did she tell you that she saved my life more times than I can count?”

“You returned the favor many times over,” Eliza says. “Ben, though…” She lets the word hang and Ben gives her an incredulous look. “I’m kidding, Ben!”


	14. Chapter 14

2012

They take Ben to the nearest hospital. In the time it takes to get there, Nathaniel stops responding to his name and only stirs at being touched. It’s everything Eliza has not to get hysterical while she’s answering the questioning doctors.

They diagnose Ben and Nathaniel with bronchitis. The doctors fucking marvel at their immune systems, how they’re utterly unprepared for modern diseases, and Eliza is about ready to deck every single doctor in the room. Finally the science-rhapsodizing stops and the doctors tell Eliza that Nathaniel’s case is milder than Ben’s and he should be fine in a few days. With Ben, things are more complicated. They can’t say anything for certain. 

What they can say is that this hospital, a small suburban hospital, does not have the proper isolation units for people with immunodeficiency as bad as Ben and Nathaniel’s. The risk of another infection is too high. They would have to be moved to a hospital with better isolation units. The hospital administrator is already calling some D.C. hospitals to figure out the best placements. Then they leave Eliza alone with the boys. 

Eliza sits in a chair between the beds, where she can see and reach both. She takes deep breaths to keep calm. 

'They’re going to be fine. We’ll figure out the medicine, get them to the right hospital, and they’ll get better. Everything is going to be fine.'

She doesn’t know how long she sits there like that. Eliza just watches both beds, the adult sized one and the child sized one, alternating every few minutes. Nurses come in and out every so often, checking on the boys. They push food at Eliza, claiming she needs to eat for the baby, and Eliza’s so preoccupied with worry she doesn’t stop to think about how the nurses know she’s pregnant. 

The door opens again and Eliza doesn’t look up. It doesn’t matter who it is, unless it’s someone telling her it’s time to move to another hospital. 

“Eliza?” A familiar voice says her name. Eliza looks up and sees Caleb.

“Caleb?” This isn’t possible. They’re in 2012. Caleb should have died years ago, but here he stands, his face exactly the same as it had been the morning of 1784. Eliza stands up as he approaches her. Caleb comes to her slowly, as though he’s afraid to scare her. “Oh my God, Caleb, how are you here?”

“It’s a long story,” Caleb says, stopping just in front of her. “But I’m here.” He holds out a hand. Eliza looks at it. There are different calluses than she remembers there, more scars than when she last saw him. She looks back up at his face to see his eyes are heavy with things that weren’t there before. There aren’t any new lines on his face, but he looks older.

“What do you call Nathaniel?” Eliza asks. “What’s your nickname for him?”

“He’s my little bug,” Caleb says, a hint of a smile twitching on his face. Eliza could cry. She covers her mouth.

“Oh, God, Caleb.” Eliza presses herself into him. He puts his arms around her, making her feel safe again. She feels his face in her neck for a minute before he looks up at Ben and then Nathaniel.

“They don’t have the antibodies to fight off infections,” Eliza says into his shoulder. “Nathaniel has some, but not the ones for the cold he and Ben got.” A chill runs through her to say it out loud. 

“They’re gonna be fine,” Caleb replies. He holds her tighter though, as if to comfort himself “It’s gonna be just fine, Liza Love, I promise.” Eliza snakes her arms out from between them and holds him back. 

“They have to be moved to a different hospital. But I don’t think anyone’s going to take them until our DNA tests come back-”

“The tests came back a few hours ago,” Caleb interrupts. “Your family’s being notified as we speak.” Eliza looks up at him.

“How do you know that?” she says. “How did you know where we were?”

“I’m the agent assigned to your disappearance,” Caleb says. Eliza raises her brow and Caleb sighs. “Let’s sit down. It’s a long story, like I said, and not all of it is exactly easy to believe.”

*

Eliza stares at Caleb for a long while after he finishes telling her what he’d done to get here. He was right in saying it would be hard to believe- the portals were one thing, a tear in time and space sounding somewhat scientific, but demons? Magic? That was different. 

“What exactly did you do for Diomara?” Eliza asks finally. “To stay alive. What did you do?”

“Some old ritual kind of thing. I forget the details,” Caleb says. “Point is, I’m here now, with you three, and everything’s going to be fine.” Eliza can still see the lie in his face, even with two centuries’ worth of experience. She almost doesn’t want to know the truth; if Caleb’s willing to lie about it, it’s got to be bad.

Before Eliza can say anything further, a doctor walks into the room, flanked by nurses. Caleb and Eliza both stand.

“Mrs. Tallmadge, who is this?” the doctor asks.

“This is Agent Brewster. He’s in charge of our case,” Eliza says. “He can hear whatever you have to say.”

“All right. We’ve talked to St. Christopher’s in D.C. and they’re willing to take your family,” the doctor says. “We need to prep these two for movement. They’ll have to be in separate ambulances, so you’ll have to choose which one you’re riding in.” Eliza looks at Caleb. 

“Why don’t you ride with the boy and I’ll ride with your husband?” he suggests. Eliza nods. “Okay, then. I’m gonna let my people know we’re moving. Give me five minutes.” He claps her on the arm, as if they’ve only just met, and walks out of the room. It feels like Eliza’s been shot. She knows he has to act like this, but it hurts. 

*

The ambulance ride seems to take hours. Nathaniel wakes up just enough to freak out about the ambulance itself, which is scary enough for a toddler, but he’s never seen a car in his entire life. Eliza manages to calm him back down and he falls back unconscious. 

Once they get to the second hospital, Ben and Nathaniel are rushed to an isolation ward. Eliza and Caleb are made to wait outside the room while the doctors work. Eliza wrings her hands while they wait. Caleb sits by the door, handling phone calls from a very insistent person named Phil. Caleb starts calling Phil some very creative names with expletives sprinkled in before the guy stops calling. 

“Eliza!” She looks up to see her mother, brothers, and grandmother hurrying over. Eliza stands up without thinking. She runs into her mother’s arms. 

“Mom, oh my God.” Eliza buries her face in her mother’s sweater, taking in the smell and the warmth she’d missed for the past three years. Elaine holds her daughter tightly enough to hurt.

“Oh, my baby. Thank God, thank God.” For a moment, everything seems like it’s going to be okay. Then there’s a shrill beep breaks into that moment and Eliza’s reminded how shitty things are. She lets go of Elaine, stepping back.

“I’m so glad you’re here, Mom,” Eliza says. 

“We came as soon as we heard,” Elaine says. “Have you really been-” Elaine’s cut off by T.J. throwing his arms around Eliza, almost knocking her off-balance. He puts his face against her neck. Eliza can feel the tears running down his cheeks onto her skin. 

“I missed you so much,” he murmurs. Eliza squeezes him back. 

“I missed you too, T,” she answers. 

“Caleb told me you were coming back, I still can’t believe it.” Caleb told him? What else had Caleb told him? Eliza can’t look at her friend with him sitting behind her, but she has a sinking feeling it’s more than she would have. In Eliza’s life, there has never been a time when her family knowing more has been a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Eliza's narrative catches up with Caleb's and we go forward.


	15. Chapter 15

1999

Eliza is pushed up against the wall by lithe, soft hands.

“Easy, Freddie,” she mutters between kisses. Freddie grins, a wicked light shining in dark brown eyes.

“Are you afraid of me blemishing you, darling?” she replies. Eliza doesn’t have time to respond before Freddie starts sucking on a spot just below her collarbone. 

“You bitch!” Eliza giggles. She hitches a leg up to Freddie’s waist, letting the redhead’s hand wander downwards. Freddie starts whispering things that should never come from a princess’ mouth. Eliza can’t be sure if she likes the dirty talk or if she just likes the sound of Freddie’s voice. She knows she likes Freddie’s fingers trailing their way to their destination, Freddie’s breath on her neck, Freddie’s scent in her nose. The world is perfect when Eliza is with Freddie. 

.

Two months later, both girls are sat down in front of Eliza’s parents, the British Ambassador, and several spin doctors. They know as soon as they enter the room that what they have is now over. It doesn’t stop Freddie from screaming at the adults, or keep Eliza from begging them to reconsider. Both girls cry when they’re separated.

“It’s for your own good, Eliza,” Elaine says when they get her home. 

“Life is easier without you being gay,” Bud adds. Eliza runs into her room and slams the door shut. 

.

2006

“What on Earth are you going to do with a History degree?” Bud demands when Eliza tells them about her thesis. 

“I don’t know. Work in a museum, become a researcher, become a consultant. There’s endless possibilities,” Eliza says. She’s more focused on her thesis, which is a huge project on the social movements of American women in the last century, mostly focused on women and government. It’s a culmination of four years’ worth of study and more than a year’s worth of work. 

“Eliza, it’s not as though you can do much with a thesis like this,” Elaine replies. “The only more inconsequential thing than this would have been an English degree, honestly.”

“I can do plenty with this thesis-”

“Nothing of consequence, that’s for damn sure,” Bud grumbles. The conversation goes on longer, but only for more of the same. Eliza could be talking to a wall for all the progress she makes with them.

.

2009

“You know, Eliza,” Elaine says, sidling up to her daughter. “Chris Johnson didn’t come here with anyone.”

“Probably because he’s an asshole,” Eliza replies, sipping her wine. Elaine, soon to be at the center of attention again during her campaign announcement, nudges her daughter.

“You don’t know that! When was the last time you spoke to him?” 

“The last time you tried to set me up with him, at my graduation party,” Eliza says. Elaine nods. 

“And he’s still interested. He’s looking for a respectable girl to settle down with, especially now that he’s a candidate for the Senate,” she says. 

“Oh, what I’ve always wanted- to be a trophy wife for a career politician,” Eliza says, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“At least talk to him, Eliza. He’s got some pull with the South Carolina Historical Society, since his mother’s on it,” Elaine says. “He might be able to get you a job.” Eliza looks at the blond man talking to her brother. He’s not awful looking. Hell, Chris might even be worth a night if she got drunk first.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH! I forgot to update last night! Sorry if I made you guys wait! We're about to bring back the Hammond family drama, so brace yourselves!

2012

After the hugging is over, Eliza sits down with her family in the waiting room. She retells the story she gave Musgray, the story Caleb should know but really doesn’t. There’s more interrogation from the family than there was from Musgray. T.J.’s questions are mostly about Ben and how he treats Eliza, which is not making Eliza happier with Caleb. Her old friend is very quiet while she’s questioned.

The one thing the Hammonds and Barrishes can’t seem to get their heads around is the idea that Eliza married an Amish man. She told them that she was kidnapped, escaped to an Amish town, lived there in hiding for three years, and was found by the kidnappers and pursued from the town. It’s the Ben part they have the hardest time with, as if there’s something completely alien about the possibility that any ‘normal’ person could fall for ‘one of them.’ Eliza just keeps saying that they have to meet him. 

“So where’s Dad?” Eliza asks. “I would have thought he’d have shown up by now.”

“He has to come from North Carolina,” Douglas says, making an uncomfortable face. “We, uh, don’t see him much anymore.”

“Your father and I divorced, shortly after the campaign ended,” Elaine says. She folds her hands in her lap as primly as possible. Eliza raises her brow.

“Wow, who’d he sleep with this time?”

“That’s not- Eliza, it’s really not something we need to discuss here,” Elaine says, eyes on Caleb. The bearded man is pretending to be on his phone to give them a modicum of privacy. 

“Sorry,” Eliza says. “I’m a little on edge.” Her hands are still curled into fists on her thighs, as they’ve been most of the day. T.J., who had claimed the seat next to Eliza before anyone else could, puts a hand on one of her fists. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Liza,” he says. “This hospital has, like, the best doctors. They’ll take good care of Ben and Nathaniel.” Eliza nods. 

“I hope you’re right.”

*

Elaine and Douglas have to leave for the State Department after a while. Margaret and T.J. stay. T.J. gives up his seat to Margaret so he can sit next to Caleb. Margaret holds Eliza close, filling her in on all the family gossip since she’s been gone. Caleb and T.J. talk in undertones. What they’re talking about, Eliza can’t be sure, but she’s pretty sure it’s not the fucking weather. Eliza’s going to find out how much Caleb told T.J. and beat him over the head for it.

“Mrs. Tallmadge?” The lead doctor, Dr. Jones, comes up to the waiting area. Eliza shrugs off her grandmother’s arm and stands. “Your son is going to wake up soon. We think it’d be best if you’re there when he does. You’ll have to put on some protective gear first, so if you’d follow me-”

“Agent Brewster should come too,” Eliza says. Jones blinks. “Nathaniel was asking for him before, he’ll want to see him now.”

“Oh-kay, that’s fine. Agent Brewster, if you’ll follow me and Mrs. Tallmadge.” Jones gestures to the first set of doors to the room. Caleb is on his feet and beside Eliza in a heartbeat. They go into the decontamination area between the two sets of doors and Jones instructs them in how to put on the gear. Caleb helps Eliza tie hers on before she asks. He slips something on a cord around her neck while he does, and Eliza pretends not to notice. 

Once they’re thoroughly covered, Jones presses the button that opens the second set of doors. There’s a hiss as the doors slide open and cold air blows at them. Jones leads the two inside. 

This room is much starker than the ones Eliza’s used to. Every surface is a spotless neutral or a bleached white, which does not exactly promote a sense of calm. Nathaniel’s bed is closer to the door. His dark hair stands out against the light colors of the room. Eliza can barely stand on seeing him surrounded by wires and monitors. Caleb’s hand on her back is the only thing that steadies her. 

“Easy now,” he murmurs. “He’s gonna be fine.” Eliza nods. She goes towards Nathaniel’s bed. There’s a nurse already there, holding Nathaniel’s hand. The nurse moves out of the way so that Eliza can take her spot. Eliza lifts Nathaniel’s little hand, feeling each finger as if to reassure herself that they’re all still here. Her other hand strokes his sweaty forehead and moves the damp curls. 

“He look any better than he did?” Caleb asks from behind her. 

“A little,” Eliza says. His skin isn’t as flushed, he doesn’t feel as warm. Nathaniel’s eyelids flutter so fast she almost misses it. 

“Come on then, little bug,” Caleb says softly. He reaches out and puts a hand on Nathaniel’s thigh. “We’re right here. It’s all right.” It takes another moment or so, but Nathaniel’s eyes open. He finds Eliza first, but the panic starts anyway.

“It’s okay, baby. It’s just me,” Eliza says quickly. “I have to wear special clothes so you don’t get sicker. It’s still me.”

“Don’t like it,” Nathaniel mutters. 

“I know. I’m sorry, but I have to,” Eliza says. “But I brought Uncle Caleb. Does that help?” Nathaniel looks past Eliza. Caleb pats his leg.

“There’s my Nat. You’re going to be just fine,” Caleb says. “We’ll have some fun when you get better, okay? I’ll take you on an adventure.” Nathaniel nods. 

“Where’s Daddy?” he asks. 

“He’s sick too, baby. He’s in his own bed,” Eliza says. “You can see him if you just-” Eliza turns to look at Ben. He’s still deathly pale, and his breathing is stuttering, even with the oxygen mask. Eliza swallows. “-just look to the side.”

“He’s gonna get better?” Nathaniel says. 

“Of course he is, bug. Your dad’s the strongest man I know,” Caleb says. “You’re both gonna get better, and then we’re all gonna have some fun, yeah? That sound good?” Nathaniel nods again. 

“Mrs. Tallmadge?” Jones says. Eliza glances back. “Can you introduce us to Nathaniel so he’s not afraid of us?” 

“Of course.” Jones waves over the nurses and they go to the other side of the bed. Eliza learns their names and relays them to Nathaniel. He’s never been afraid of strangers, having spent the early parts of his life in a camp full of people, and now he’s too tired to care. All he’s interested in doing at the moment is climbing into Eliza’s lap. 

The doctor gives Eliza permission to sit with Nathaniel for a little while. She sits on the bed and Nathaniel buries his face in her protective gown. He keeps coughing and rubbing his nose in it. Caleb stands next to the bed with them. At one point, Eliza catches him watching a nurse dabbing Ben’s lips with water from a jug next to his bed. Caleb looks back at her, eyes mildly guilty. But Eliza nods at him. She knows what he’s thinking, and as far as she’s concerned, he’s Ben’s best bet.

*

Jones makes Eliza leave after Nathaniel falls asleep again. Caleb takes her back out to the waiting area, where they discard their protective gear. Jones tells Eliza she should go home and sleep. She tells him she’ll stay right here, thank you very much. Margaret and T.J. try to persuade her to come home with them, but that doesn’t sway her either. Caleb tells them all to leave her be.

“I’ve got things in my car you can use. Sleeping bag, pillow,” he says to Eliza. “I’ll go and get them for you. Then I’m gonna go do a few errands. I’ll be back soon, I promise.” 

“Do I wanna know why these things are in your car?” Eliza replies, half-joking.

“No, but you’ll be happy to know they’re freshly cleaned,” Caleb says. He’s entirely serious. “I’ll go get them now. You sit down.” He pats her on the shoulder. Eliza’s torn between wanting him to stay and wanting to punch him in the face. Rather than do either, Eliza sits back down with T.J. and Margaret, watching Caleb go. Her hand goes to her collar, where her fingers seem to latch onto the cord Caleb had given her of their own accord.


	17. Chapter 17

1784

After the war’s over, the Tallmadge family seems to become a part of the Woodhull family. They have dinner together several times a week, taking turns hosting, and the wives switch off watching the boys for each other so that they can get things done around the house. 

Eliza and Mary are fast friends, much to Ben’s surprise. The two women have experience trying to raise kids while in the middle of an espionage circle, and they trade war stories while their husbands are out of earshot. Thomas adores Nathaniel. The older boy calls Nathaniel ‘his baby’ and will spend hours playing in front of him in efforts to play with him. It takes Abe longer to warm up to Eliza, especially after he accidentally walks in on her nursing Nathaniel. It’s more from the years of paranoia and the embarrassment of the walk-in than anything personal. Richard, Abe’s father, is a kind of a dick. Eliza tries to avoid him because they tend to get into loud arguments when they do speak. Ben thinks it’s kind of funny to see Richard turn redder and redder as Eliza refuses to let him win, but it upsets Abe and Eliza does her best not to do it. 

The two families are having dinner one night (sans Richard, who’s gone to York City for business). Caleb has just left for his latest business venture. He’d left Abe with a nice purple shiner, though the exact nature of the disagreement can only be speculated on. Abe isn’t telling. Thomas and Nathaniel are somewhat fascinated by the bruise and keep trying to touch it. 

“Enough,” Abe says irritably, pushing Thomas to the other side of him. “No more poking.”

“He’s definitely your son,” Ben remarks, setting the table. Abe glares at him from his seat at the table.

“Your son started it.”

“Be quiet, you two,” Mary chides. She slices the bread she’d brought over. “You two are behaving worse than the actual children.”

“Ben started it!” Abe says. Eliza starts laughing as she stirs the stew and Abe throws her an incredulous look. “What?” 

“You remind me of my brother,” Eliza says. “He always does-did- that.”

“You’ve got a brother?” Abe repeats.

“Two actually. Haven’t seen them in a while,” Eliza says. “But Douglas always pulled the ‘he started it’ card.” Abe rolls his eyes. 

“All right, you and Ben are perfect for each other,” he says. “Pretending you’re more mature than everyone else when really you’re just as bad as us.” 

“We’re not as bad as Caleb,” Ben replies. 

“Caleb only pretends to be that bad,” Eliza says. “And it’s no fun teasing him when he’s not here.” Ben nods, grinning softly to himself. The expression doesn’t go unnoticed by Abe, whose face immediately changes. Eliza’s own smile disappears as she watches him become inquisitive.

“Speaking of Caleb,” Abe says. “Do you think he’s going to settle down soon?”

“I think Caleb’s as settled as he’s going to be,” Ben says. “You know he’s a roamer. Ever since we were kids, he couldn’t stay still.”

“Yeah, but suppose he met a girl,” Abe says. Ben looks at Abe like the man’s grown a second head. “It’s not impossible, you know. He could meet a girl in one of the ports he stops in, fall in love, decide to stay there.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Ben says. His jaw starts to tighten and Eliza’s hand tightens on the spoon she’s using. The reactions surprise her. She almost misses Abe’s next sentence.

“You don’t know that,” Abe says. “It could happen.”

“It won’t,” Ben says, an edge coming into his voice. 

“Are you saying you don’t want him to be happy with someone, Tallmadge?” Abe asks. There’s something in his eyes that tells Eliza he’s gotten to the question he’s been building to. Ben’s irritation turns to confusion.

“That’s not- you’re twisting my meaning, Woodhull-”

“Eliza, is the stew just about done?” Mary interrupts. Eliza looks down at the pot over the fire.

“Yeah, yeah, it is,” she says quickly. Eliza puts the spoon aside and grabs the iron hook to bring the pot away from the fire. She tries to focus on the stew and not the fact that the idea of Caleb falling in love with someone fills her with revulsion.

.

Dinner is mildly awkward after that. Abe and Ben do not speak directly to each other for the rest of the evening. Mary tries to keep things normal, but Eliza keeps spacing on the conversation and is no help at all.

Finally, the Woodhulls leave. Nathaniel is put to bed and Eliza is left with an angry, confused Ben.

“What the hell was Abraham playing at?” Ben says, pacing the living room. Eliza crosses her arms. “Why wouldn’t I want Caleb to stay around? He’s my best friend, of course I want him around!”

“I don’t think that was the point,” Eliza says. 

“Then what was the point?” Ben demands. Nathaniel stirs in the next room and both adults freeze. A tense moment passes when they wait to see if he wakes up. He doesn’t and Eliza sighs.

“Abe was trying to find out if his hunch was right,” she says. “I imagine he got this hunch when Caleb punched him in the face.”

“What hunch? Caleb punched him because he said something stupid about Nathaniel not being my son,” Ben says. 

“No, Caleb punched him because he suggested Nathaniel is Caleb’s son instead of yours, and that Caleb went behind your back,” Eliza says. “You told me how upset Caleb got when you told him what Abe insinuated about it.”

“It was a stupid thing, Caleb shouldn’t have paid it any mind,” Ben says quickly. 

“It’s a pretty serious accusation, actually,” Eliza says. “I was kind of offended that Abe would think I cheated on you when we were married, even if it were Caleb.”

“But you wouldn’t! Caleb wouldn’t!” Ben says, hands on his temples.

“Yeah, I know,” Eliza says. “Neither of us would do that to you because we love you too much. Both of us.”

“What exactly are you saying?” Ben spreads his hands. Eliza takes a second.

“I’m saying that the reason we got upset when Abe suggested Caleb falling in love with someone else is because we are already in love with Caleb,” she says slowly. “And Caleb punched Abe because he’s in love with at least one of us.” Ben freezes in his tracks. His eyes are wide and his face goes slack. Eliza waits. 

“We’re…both…in love with him,” Ben says slowly. Eliza nods. “And he’s…in love with…at least-”

“Ben, he’s been in love with you as long as I’ve known him,” Eliza says, finally uncrossing her arms. “I can’t believe it took me this long to figure that out, but he has been.”

“And what are we supposed to do with this?” Ben asks. “Is this…a thing in the future? Relationships with three people? Is there a guide to this?”

“It’s a thing, but not many people do it,” Eliza says. “It’s…not unheard of. I’ve had friends that are polyamorous.”

“You- you can’t have a word with a Greek prefix and a Latin suffix! That’s grammatically ridiculous!” Ben says. 

“Grammar is not our biggest issue here, Ben!” Eliza hisses. “We’re in love with our best friend, who a) doesn’t know that we feel that way, and b) doesn’t know I’m from the fucking future, and c) likes to swan off for months at a time! Probably so he doesn’t have to deal with his feelings!”

“What are we supposed to do?” Ben repeats. “Do we tell him?”

“I think we have to,” Eliza says. “We owe him that. And if it changes things between us, it changes things. We just have to deal with it.” 

“Do we tell him that before or after we tell him you’re pregnant again?” Ben says. Eliza pauses. 

“I don’t know,” she says finally. “After. I guess. We have some time to figure it out.” Ben sighs.

“Yes,” he says. “But not much time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish there were a little more room in the story for the Woodhulls, but alas, there is not. My favorite bag of squirrels and his BAMF wife only get a few scenes. And if you think you've heard Ben's grammar issues before, I totally stole that from a Tumblr post.


	18. Chapter 18

2012

Caleb gives the sleeping bag and pillow to Eliza, both of them clean as promised. Then he disappears again. Eliza’s fairly certain she knows what he’s gone for. 

Soon after, Eliza’s father shows up, all bluster and showmanship. The tears in his eyes are genuine, for a change, but the words are too much. Eliza has to look for cameras when he speaks. 

“And I can’t believe you have to deal with this now that you’ve finally come back to civilization, you poor thing,” Bud says, holding her arms tight. Eliza’s throat constricts at the reminder. 

“They’re going to be fine,” T.J. protests. He puts his own hand on Eliza’s other arm. “The doctors are taking really good care of them. They’ll be fine.”

“We hope,” Margaret says drily from her seat behind them. T.J. and Eliza turn to her with wide eyes. Margaret shrugs. “I’m just being realistic, kids. The doctors said Nathaniel’s responding well to the treatments, but they’re not sure what to do with the Amish guy.”

“They’ll figure it out,” T.J. says in a firm voice. Any rebuttal is interrupted by Elaine and Douglas returning. 

“Bud!” Elaine says loudly. Bud turns to her with light in his eyes. 

“Oh, hey there, sugar,” Bud says, keeping his tone neutral. “I heard you went back to work.”

“Only for a little while,” Elaine says in a restrained voice. “My family needs me.” Elaine turns to Eliza. “Eliza, sweetie, you haven’t met Anne yet.” Eliza’s first thought is of Anna Strong, the wonderful brave Anna who rode into danger as easily as she rocked Nathaniel to sleep, but the woman who steps forward looks nothing like Anna Strong. She’s an Asian woman Eliza’s age with uneasy dark eyes and a nervous smile. 

“Hi,” she says. “I’m Anne Ogami. Douglas’s fiancé.” She holds out a hand. Eliza shakes off the hands on her arms to take Anne’s.

“I’m Eliza. Nice to meet you,” Eliza says. Anne’s smile gets firmer. 

“Nice to meet you too. I’ve heard so many good things,” she says. Eliza doesn’t believe that. She does believe that Anne is trying to be nice anyway. 

“Excuse me, Mrs. Tallmadge.” Dr. Jones comes up from the other direction. The whole clan turns to him. Thankfully, Jones is unfazed by the attention.

“Yes?” Eliza says. 

“We’ve decided on a course of treatment for your husband,” Jones says. “He needs a white blood cell transfusion, in order to have the antibodies to fight off the infections. The hospital doesn’t have that on hand, but we’re calling all our regular donors now.”

“Why can’t one of us do it?” T.J. says.

“He’s Type O,” Jones says. “Are any of you Type O?” The Hammonds and Barrishes shake their heads. Eliza’s Type AB, as are Douglas and Elaine. Bud, Margaret, and T.J. are Type A. They’ll just have to hope for a donor in time.

“I- I’m Type O,” Anne says, somewhat timid. Eliza looks at her with wide eyes. “I could do it.”

“Anne, no one’s asking you to-”

“I know. He’s family,” Anne says. “I mean, he’s Eliza’s husband, and I’m going to be your wife, so…” She shrugs.

“Ma’am, a white blood cell donation isn’t like a regular blood donation,” Jones says. “It can be pretty strenuous.”

“That’s all right,” Anne says. “I’m okay with doing it.” Eliza’s going over to Anne before she even realizes she’s moving. Eliza throws her arms around Anne, who almost buckles under the impact.

“Thank you,” Eliza says, voice hoarse. “You don’t know what this means to me.” Anne pats her back.

“Like I said,” Anne says. “We’re family. Families help each other.”

*

Caleb comes back after Anne has been whisked away to give the donation. Eliza catches him coming down the hall when she’s pacing to work off nervous energy. Caleb hides a bottle in his sleeve as he approaches her.

“Hey, Liza. How’s it looking?” he says.

“They’re going to give Ben a white blood cell transfusion,” Eliza says. “They think that’ll give him the antibodies he needs to fight the infections.”

“That’ll do some good,” Caleb says. “They got a donor yet?”

“Anne. Douglas’s fiancé,” Eliza says. Caleb blinks.

“That’s not exactly what I would have expected. But she’s a fighter, that one,” he says. “T.J.’s been telling me about her-”

“What’s in your sleeve?” Eliza interrupts. Guilt flashes in Caleb’s eyes. 

“Diomara gave me something,” he admits. “Something for Ben. Get his strength up.”

“Caleb-”

“Eliza, I know you don’t have any reason to trust Diomara, or much reason to trust me right now, but just let me do this,” Caleb says. “These elixirs of hers work, all right? They worked on you, you know that. And I know you thought they were herbal precursors to modern medicine, but you’ve got to trust me-”

“Caleb, I trust you with my son’s life,” Eliza says. “There’s only one person on this Earth I love more than you and that’s Nathaniel. I was only going to ask if you needed help getting into the room.” Caleb blinks.

“Only one?” he repeats. 

“You and Ben are tied,” Eliza says without hesitation. “He knows.”

“And…and does he-”

“Go give him that shit so he can tell you himself,” Eliza replies. Caleb nods, still a little dazed. He heads for the room. Eliza follows him, ready to fend off anyone who gets in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for Eliza's part. Next we have Ben's portion, which should wrap up most of the loose ends. 
> 
> I fucking love Anne. She deserved so much better than what she got in the show. Most of the characters on that show were at least a little awful, but she's a cinnamon roll.
> 
> As always, my inbox is open for questions or suggestions. I'd love to hear what you guys think!


End file.
